Taras Erbe
by aislingde
Summary: Crossover. Wie kommt es, dass Willow aus Buffy, Dumbledore kennt. Hier die Auflösung. Abgeschlossen


Title: Taras Erbe  
  
Author: aisling  
  
Mail: Aisling@gmx.net  
  
Fandom: BtvS / Harry Potter  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: X-Over  
  
Characters: Willow, Dumbledore, Tara  
  
Summary: Willow trifft Dumbledore. Als Willow in einer Buffy Folge zu Giles sagte 'Sie sind ja noch gütiger als Dumbledore.' Kam in mir die Frage auf, ob sie den alten Mann tatsächlich getroffen hatte und wenn ja, wie dieses Treffen verlaufen war. Hier ist das Ergebnis.  
  
Willow stand vor dem Eingang zum 'Tropfenden Kessel' und war sehr unsicher. Sie hatte die Adresse bei Taras Sachen gefunden und sie schon einige Zeit mit sich herumgetragen, konnte sich aber bis vor zwei Tagen nicht überwinden, Kontakt aufzunehmen. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte Taras Erzählung herum.  
  
Rückblende, Taras und Willows Schlafzimmer, spät abends  
  
"Hatte ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass ich mal ein Jahr in England als Austauschschülerin war?" Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln sah Tara Willow an. "Da habe ich auch zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass ich mich mehr für Mädchen interessiere."  
  
Neugierig setzte Willow sich auf.  
  
"Erzähl doch mal. Das hört sich richtig interessant an."  
  
"Es war eine Mitschülerin, ein Jahr über mir, aber sie war eine Slytherin und ich war den Gryffindors zugeteilt worden."  
  
"Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"  
  
Tara lächelte Willow verliebt an.  
  
"Nein, es handelte sich bei der Schule um ein Internat und alle Schüler waren auf vier verschiedene Häuser aufgeteilt, nur leider waren Slytherin und Gryffindor verfeindet, so dass aus der Beziehung nichts wurde."  
  
"Du Ärmste, dass hat dir bestimmt wehgetan."  
  
"Ja, schon, aber ich habe in diesem Jahr soviel gelernt, dass es nebensächlich war. Am beeindruckensten war für mich Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor des Internats, er hatte immer für jeden ein offenes Ohr, und da er selber magische Fähigkeiten hatte, konnte ich auch mit meinen magischen Problemen zu ihm kommen. Egal was mir passiert, was für Schwierigkeiten ich jemals in der Zauberei haben sollte, ich weiß, dass er mir helfen wird, wenn ich ihn fragen sollte. Ich habe immer noch regen Briefkontakt mit ihm"  
  
"Das muß doch schon einige Jahre her sein. Schreibt er denn all seinen ehemaligen Schülern?"  
  
"Nur einigen wenigen, als ich ihn vor einiger Zeit darauf angesprochen habe, meinte er nur, dass ich etwas Besonderes sei und er mich deswegen nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte"  
  
Tara kuschelte sich näher an Willow. Die rothaarige Hexe war sich bewusst, was für ein Glück sie hatte, mit ihrer Geliebten zusammen zu sein.  
  
"Dich möchte er auch einmal kennen lernen."  
  
"Mich?" Willow sah ihre Geliebte erstaunt an "Wieso will er mich kennen lernen?"  
  
"Ich habe in einigen Briefen von dir erzählt, er ist schon sehr neugierig auf dich."  
  
Willow richtete sich ruckartig auf, so dass sie unbeabsichtigt Tara von sich stieß.  
  
"Hast du ihm etwa von meinen Problemen erzählt?"  
  
Jetzt richtete sich auch Tara auf.  
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht, weil ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst, aber ich wünschte, dass ich es könnte, denn er würde dir bestimmt helfen, da er der klügste und mächtigste Zauberer ist, den ich kenne. Aber er will die Frau kennen lernen, die ich als die Liebe meines Lebens bezeichne."  
  
Beschämt kuschelte sich jetzt Willow an Tara.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich gerade so aufgeregt habe, kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"  
  
Und bevor Tara eine Antwort geben konnte, verschloss Willow ihren Mund mit einem innigen Kuss.  
  
Gegenwart  
  
Nach den Vorfällen der letzten Monate hatte Willow Amerika verlassen und war zusammen mit Giles nach England geflogen. Er hatte ihr geholfen, aber in der letzten Zeit hatte es immer wieder Rückschritte gegeben.  
  
Irgendwann in der letzten Wochen dachte sie wieder an ihre Zeit mit Tara und erinnerte sich an jenen Abend. Sie beschloss, Taras Wunsch aus dieser lange vergangenen Nacht zu erfüllen. Es war ausserdem ihre letzte Hoffnung, dass es für sie doch noch Hilfe gab und sie nicht endgültig der schwarzen Magie verfallen war. So hatte sie Albus Dumbledore angeschrieben, ihn informiert, dass Tara gestorben war, und gebeten, sich mit ihr zu treffen. Erstaunlicherweise kam die Antwort nicht mit der Post, sondern eine Eule brachte ihr seinen Brief. Und jetzt stand sie vor der Kneipe und bereitete sich innerlich auf das Treffen vor.  
  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Türe zum 'Tropfenden Kessel' und schloss sie nach einem Blick in die Gaststätte wieder ganz schnell. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, so etwas konnte es doch gar nicht geben. Vorsichtig öffnete sie Türe, aber die Gäste hatten sich nicht geändert. An der Theke standen einige Zwerge, an einem Tisch saß ein vornehm gekleideter Mann, um ihn herum wuselte ein seltsames Wesen, es wirkte auf Willow wie ein Hauself, den sie in einem alten Buch gesehen hatte. Und dann standen auch noch einige Männer und Frauen mit weiten Umhängen und spitzen Hüten im Raum. Und statt eines Schirmständers waren an einer Wandseite verschiedene Besen aufgereiht.  
  
Unsicher bewegte sich die junge Hexe durch die Menge, bis sie vor dem Wirt stand.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich bin hier mit Professor Dumbledore verabredet. Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich ihn finde?"  
  
"Kein Problem. Sehen Sie hinten in der Ecke die Türe? Der Professor wartet im Hinterzimmer auf Sie."  
  
Willow bedankte sich und drehte sich zu der Türe. Zögernd ging die Hexe auf den Eingang zu, ihre Gedanken beschleunigten sich auf dieser kurzen Strecke ins Unendliche.  
  
Was würde passieren, wenn der Professor ihr nicht helfen konnte? Was wäre, wenn sie dazu verdammt war, sich den Mächten der Finsternis zuzuwenden? Wollte sie riskieren, noch einmal gegen ihre Freunde zu kämpfen? Konnte sie das ertragen? Willow schwor sich innerlich, dass sie sich, bevor sie sich noch einmal der dunklen Seite zuwenden würde, umbringen würde. Und dieser Professor war ihre letzte Hoffnung, sie kannte niemanden der mächtig genug war, ihr zu helfen und den Dämon in ihr zu bändigen. Und wenn das nicht gelang, dann würde sie vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber garantiert eher früher als später wieder die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Und das durfte nicht sein.  
  
Und dann stand sie vor der Tür. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie die Klinke runter drücken wollte. Sie zog die Hand zurück, schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und gab sich einen Ruck. Sie hob noch einmal ihren Arm, das Zittern war zwar noch nicht ganz weg, aber außer ihr würde es keiner bemerken, und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Der Raum sah ganz anders aus, als sie es erwartet hatte. Es sah nicht aus, wie das Hinterzimmer einer Kneipe, sondern wirkte eher wie ein Kaminzimmer. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und an den Wänden standen Bücherregale, aber als Willow den Mann erblickte, der sich aus einem der zwei Sessel erhob, verblasste der Raum.  
  
Albus Dumbledore war einfach nur beeindruckend. Mit seiner Haarpracht erinnerte er Willow an den Zauberer aus Merlin und Mim, aber weniger seine Haar, sondern seine Augen beherrschten das Gesicht. Sie blitzen zuerst fröhlich hinter den Brillengläsern, aber als er Willows ernste und bedrückte Miene sah, verwandelte sich der Ausdruck in Mitgefühl und Sorge.  
  
Und auf einmal fühlte sich die junge Hexe, als ob ihr ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel. Sie wusste bereits nach einem kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht, dass er ihr helfen konnte. Irgendwie fühlte sie die Macht, die er verkörperte.  
  
"Hallo, Misses Rosenberg. Ich habe mir eigentlich gewünscht, dass Sie mir von Tara bei einem Treffen der Ehemaligen vorgestellt würden, aber ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass Sie mich trotz der unglücklichen Umstände kennen lernen wollen. Ich kenne Sie bisher nur aus Taras Briefen."  
  
Allein die Erwähnung von Taras Namen reichte in diesem Moment aus, um Willow Tränen in die Augen zu treiben. Sie hatte in den letzten Minuten ein Chaos der Gefühle hinter sich und ihre Nerven versagten. Eigentlich wollte sie etwas sagen, aber es ging nicht. Sie konnte einfach nur dastehen und vor sich hin schluchzen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sah hilflos auf die junge Frau, die vor ihm stand und weinte. Sie hatte in ihrem Brief erwähnt, dass Tara schon vor einigen Wochen gestorben war und es bestürzte ihn, dass ihr Schmerz wohl immer noch so groß war.  
  
Er versuchte, das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen und nahm sie einfach in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Willow sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Und dann löste sie sich nur zögernd von Dumbledore. Er hatte ihr in diesem Moment das Gefühl gegeben, getröstet und beschützt zu werden.  
  
Als sie ihn ansah, war sie peinlich berührt. Seine Robe zeigte deutliche Spuren ihrer Tränen.  
  
Nach Worte ringend versuchte sie diesen etwas unangenehmen Moment zu überspielen.  
  
Der Direktor bemerkte ihren Blick, schaute an sich herunter und sah nun die nasse Robe. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, richtet ihn auf sich und murmelte einige Worte, worauf sein Mantel wieder trocken war.  
  
Schockiert sah Willow zu. Wieso zauberte er, um eine solche Kleinigkeit zu regeln?  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Was meinst du, Kind?"  
  
"Warum habe ich inzwischen Angst, wenn ich auch nur ans Zaubern denke? Wieso haben meine Freunde Angst vor mir, wenn ich solche Kleinigkeiten mit einem Zauber reguliere? Warum bin ich vom Zaubern süchtig geworden? Warum konnte ich es trotz allem nicht verhindern, dass Tara umgebracht wurde? Warum habe ich nach Taras Tod Rache geschworen und mich dadurch fast endgültig der schwarzen Seite zugewendet? Warum habe ich nur so große Angst, dass ich wieder rückfällig werde? Warum trage ich mich mit dem Gedanken, mich umzubringen, bevor das wieder passiert?"  
  
Willows Tonfall steigerte sich von Satz zu Satz, nur der letzte verklang in einem Flüstern.  
  
Oh Gott, das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Wofür hatte sie denn stundenlang vorm Spiegel gestanden und geübt? Bestimmt nicht, um ihm gegenüber solche Vorwürfe loszulassen. Und sie spürte den Kloß, der sich wieder in ihrem Hals bildete.  
  
Da fühlte sie Dumbledores Hand, die sich auf ihre Schulter legte und sie sanft zum Sessel dirigierte. Fast automatisch setzte sie sich hin. Auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihrem Sessel erschien eine Tasse. Der Professor nahm sie und reichte sie ihr.  
  
"Trink den Kakao. Er wird dich stärken und dir helfen. Und wenn es dir etwas besser geht, dann erzählst du mir deine ganze Geschichte. Mir scheint, dass ich doch nicht soviel über dich weiß, um dir helfen zu können."  
  
Willow konnte nur nicken. Wenn sie jetzt ein Wort gesagt hätte, dann wäre sie erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie nahm die Tasse und nippte an dem heißen Kakao. Er war herb und süß zugleich. Es war der beste Kakao, den sie jemals getrunken hatte. Schluck für Schluck trank sie die Tasse aus; als sie leer war, fühlte sie sich wunderbar gestärkt. Auch der Kloß im Hals war verschwunden.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sie wohl die ganze Zeit beobachtet, denn er reichte ihr gleich wieder eine volle Tasse, setzte sich anschließend in den anderen Sessel und blickte sie aufmerksam an.  
  
Willow konnte gar nicht anders. Sie erzählte ihre ganze Geschichte. Sie erzählte, wie sie Buffy kennen gelernt hatte und endete damit, wie sie nach ihrem Kampf gegen Buffy zusammen mit Giles das Flugzeug nach England bestieg.  
  
Wann immer ihr Bericht ins Stocken geriet schaute sie Dumbledore an und sein aufmunternder und mitfühlender Blick brachte sie dazu weiterzureden. Als sie erzählte, wie sie sich nach Taras Tod veränderte erwartete sie eigentlich, dass sich sein Blick änderte. Aber er tat es nicht.  
  
Nachdem Willow fertig war, herrschte für einige Minuten Ruhe.  
  
"Es gab eine Prophezeiung, als Tara unsere Schule besuchte. Und sie lautete, dass ihr Tod das Erstarken der dunklen Macht bewirken würde. Neben ihrem liebevollem Wesen war es auch ein Grund, dass ich mit ihr nicht nur im regen Briefwechsel stand, sondern auch ihre Umgebung beobachtete. Dies konnten wir aber nicht so intensiv, wie es eigentlich nötig war, da hier seit einigen Jahren Krieg herrscht. Diese Prophezeiung war aber so ungenau wie alle Vorhersagen von Trelawney. Tara hätte schon vor drei Jahren oder erst in dreißig Jahren sterben können. Und dass du solche Probleme hattest, erfuhr ich erst nach Taras Tod. Und da wurde erst klar, was Trelawneys Vorhersage wirklich bedeutet. Es tut mir leid, dass all dies passiert ist. Und ich würde dir gerne helfen, all das zu überwinden, Willow, aber ich kann es nicht. Lass mich bitte erst erklären, bevor du etwas sagst."  
  
Dumbledore beugte sich vor und nahm Willows Hand. Die Hexe wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Es stürmte immer mehr auf sie ein.  
  
"Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht helfen wollte oder könnte. Es liegt einfach daran, dass in der Zauberwelt Krieg herrscht und ich an vorderster Front kämpfe. Deswegen konnte ich mich auch nicht nach Taras Tod um dich kümmern. Um dir helfen zu können, musst du bei mir sein und das ist einfach zu gefährlich."  
  
"Glauben sie, dass der Kampf gegen Vampire und Dämonen ungefährlich wäre? Vor Gefahr fürchte ich mich nicht."  
  
"Darum geht es nicht. Wir kämpfen gegen einen mächtigen dunklen Zauberer, Voldemort. Und wenn er mitbekommt, welche Kräfte du hast, dann wird er alles tun, um dich auf seine Seite zu bekommen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du seinen Verlockungen widerstehen kannst? Ich bezweifle es und wir können es uns nicht leisten, auch noch gegen dich zu kämpfen. Du bist einfach zu mächtig, als dass wir dieses Risiko eingehen können."  
  
"Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit mir zu helfen? Ich will keine schwarze Hexe werden, ich will niemanden töten, aber die Verlockung in mir ist so stark und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch dagegen kämpfen kann."  
  
"Doch" Ein leichtes schmunzeln stahl sich über Dumbledores Gesicht "Ich habe hier eine Adresse für dich. Er hilft. Es wird nicht von heute auf morgen gehen und du wirst immer wieder Rückschläge erleiden. Aber wenn du es wirklich willst, dann wirst du es schaffen."  
  
Willow nahm die Karte aus Dumbledores Händen und starrte ungläubig auf den Namen: Ruppert Giles  
  
"Man soll nicht immer in weiter Ferne nach Hilfe suchen. Manchmal ist die Hilfe von jemanden, der dir nahe steht, am wirkungsvollsten. Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, da du in den letzten Wochen das Gefühl hattest, wieder einige Schritte zurück gemacht zu haben. Aber du irrst dich."  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und bevor Willow noch ein Wort zu ihm sagen konnte, löste er sich in der Luft auf.  
  
Mit offenen Mund starrte die Hexe auf den Platz, wo er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte.  
  
Ihre Erstarrung löste sich erst, als der Wirt das Hinterzimmer betrat und, wie in einer normalen Kneipe, die Tassen abräumte.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtet sie die Karte mit Giles Adresse. Sie wusste nicht, ob Albus Dumbledore recht hatte, aber gab es für sie eine andere Wahl? 


End file.
